Karaoke night at camp
by Airbender123
Summary: Grover's idea for a Friday: A karaoke contest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Guys!" Grover said, leaning over his four friends bodies.

"Seriously Grover. I won't play tag with you. You always cheat!" Lucy said standing up and dusting her self off and pulling her purple hair out of the loose bun.

"No. I got a few friends. I'm talking Nico, Jason, Leo and Piper!" He said.

"Okay." Thalia mumbled, half asleep on the grassy hill.

"You said if I got some people we could have a karaoke contest. Chiron and Mr. D agreed to judge!" He said. Shaking the sleeping Percy awake.

"Right, we agreed to that didn't we." Lucy said pulling Annabeth up off the hill.

"Okay. If we agreed. Let's do it." Annabeth said.

"What now?" Thalia said, standing up quickly.

A few minutes later they all stood in the amphitheatre where they would do the contest. Chiron and Mr. D sat/stood at a podium.

"Who goes first?" Grover said.

"How about you. It was your idea?" Lucy said.

"I don't sing." Grover blushed as he said his secret.

Everyone looked at Lucy.

"What?" She said.

"You go. You're a new member. Why not?" Annabeth said.

"Fine." Lucy said. "You owe me." She grabbed the microphone from Grover and stomped on stage.

"Let's go with," She thought for a few seconds then walked to the machine and hit play.

_ "Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like fire in my blood

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

_Everyone cheered._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow. That was good. I'm shocked." Percy said. Lucy punched his elbow.

"Okay. Lucy. Who will be next?"

"I choose." She looked at them all to make them nervous. "Annabeth." Her finger rested on Annabeth.

"Fine. Gimme that." She said taking the microphone." She hit the play button on the machine and sang.

_"The night is deafening_  
_when the silence is listening_  
_and I'm down on my knees _  
_and I know that something is missing _  
_because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in _  
_but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them _

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it _  
_'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic_  
_Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it _  
_Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?_

_I don't want to know_

_I just wanna run to you_  
_and break off the chains_  
_and throw them away_  
_I just wanna be so much_  
_and shake off the dust _  
_that turn me to rust_  
_Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_  
_I need a saviour _

_It will never change_  
_if you want it to stay the same_  
_I really hate it_  
_but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained_  
_and when it's all you control _  
_'cause you got nothing else to hold _  
_You're getting tighter and tighter _  
_It's getting harder to let it go _

_I don't want to know_

_I just wanna run to you_  
_and break off the chains_  
_and throw them away_  
_I just wanna be so much_  
_and shake off the dust _  
_that turn me to rust_  
_Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_  
_I need a saviour _

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small_  
_Free my hands and feet_  
_and maybe I won't always fall_  
_Save me_

_I just wanna run to you_  
_and break off the chains_  
_(Save me)_  
_and throw them away_  
_I just wanna be so much_  
_and shake off the dust_  
_(Save me) _  
_that turn me to rust_

_I just wanna run to you_  
_(Just wanna run to you)_  
_and break off the chains_  
_(Save me)_  
_and throw them away_  
_I just wanna be so much_  
_(Just wanna be so much)_  
_and shake off the dust _  
_(Save me)_  
_that turn me to rust_  
_Sooner than later, _  
_I'll need a saviour_  
_(Save me)_  
_I need a saviour"_

Percy cheered the loudest and looked really happy.

"Annabeth. Who next." Lucy said, nodding to Thalia.

"Thalia's turn."

"Curse our good friendship." She muttered, walking to the machine. She flipped through the songs and finally hit play.

_"Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_

_What you waitin' for an_  
_Opportunity tonight_  
_Come on it's at your door_  
_You're crazy if you leave it locked_

_You know you gotta let it in_  
_And finally I know it too_  
_The questions what it's always been_  
_So what are you gonna do_

_(Low) Another chance_  
_(Low) I'll Understand_  
_(Low) If you're coming hello_

_Kiss it Goodbye (If here ain't holdin' you back)_  
_Kiss it Goodbye (Your little panic attack)_  
_Kiss it Goodbye (I, I, I did it and it's OMG)_

_I'm a Different girl_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_

_You procrastinate the world, _  
_It's gonna pass you by_  
_Already runnin' lates it's_  
_Either runnin' bad or fly_

_You Crash into the ground and_  
_Have you pick yourself and laugh_  
_You keep on shootin' for the_  
_Stars what other chance do you_  
_Have_

_(Low) Another chance_  
_(Low) I'll Understand_  
_(Low) If you're coming hello_

_Kiss it Goodbye_  
_If here ain't holdin' you back)_  
_Kiss it Goodbye_  
_Your little panic attack_  
_Kiss it Goodbye_  
_I, I, I did it and it's OMG_

_I'm a Different girl_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_

_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_

_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye_  
_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye_  
_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye_  
_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye_

_Kiss_  
_Yeah, Yeah_  
_Kiss it all_ Goodbye-bye  
Yeahh

Kiss_ it Goodbye_  
_If here ain't holdin' you back_  
_Kiss it Goodbye_  
_Your little panic attack_  
_Kiss it Goodbye_  
_I, I, I did it and it's OMG_

_I'm a different girl_  
_(Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss)_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_

_Mmmm_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey_  
_Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey"_

Thalia bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick reminder, Lucy is my OC, none of the songs belong to me and Lucy dyed her hair purple.**

"Great job Thalia." Annabeth said as Thalia walked off the stage.

"Thalia." Grover said, gesturing to Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason and Piper.

"Piper's turn." Thalia said.

"What did I do?" Piper asked Thalia as she took the microphone.

Piper went up to the machine and looked at the songs then hit play.

_ "Trying hard to fight these tears_  
_I'm crazy worried_  
_Messing with my head this fear_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_You know you gotta get it out_  
_I can't take it_  
_That's what being friends about_

_I, I want to cry_  
_I can't deny_  
_Tonight I wanna up and hide_  
_And get inside_  
_It isn't right_  
_I gotta live in my life_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Hate to feel this way_  
_And waste a day_  
_I gotta get myself on stage_  
_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_  
_The chips will fall where they may_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Come on and, come on and_  
_Come on and get it going_  
_Come on and, come on and_  
_Come on and get it going_  
_On the dance floor_  
_On the dance floor_  
_D-D-Dance floor"_

Piper came off the stage looking a little embarrassed.

"Jason"

"Oh, I don't sing." He said backing away.

"Please." She said. Jason sighed and took the microphone.

"Never mind." Piper said.

"Nico."

"Of course."

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
_They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange_  
_But you'll find that nowadays_  
_I've mended all my ways_  
_Repented, seen the light, and made a change_  
_And I fortunately know a little secret_  
_It's a talent that I always have possessed_  
_And dear lady, please don't laugh_  
_I use it on behalf_  
_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_In pain_  
_In need_  
_This one longing to be thinner_  
_That one wants to get the girl_  
_And do I help them?_  
_Yes, indeed!_  
_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad_  
_So true_  
_They come flocking to me crying_  
_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_  
_And I help them!_  
_Yes I do!_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_  
_Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_  
_And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_  
_They're not all that impressed with conversation_  
_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_  
_But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
_On ladies who withdrawn_  
_It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_Go ahead!_  
_Make your choice!_  
_I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day_  
_It won't cost much_  
_Just your voice!_  
_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad_  
_So true_  
_If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet_  
_You've got the pay the toll_  
_Take a gulp_  
_Take a breath_  
_Go ahead_  
_Sign the scroll_  
_Percy Leo_  
_Now I've got her, boys_  
_The boss is on a roll_  
_You poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_  
_In need_  
_This one longing to be thinner_  
_That one wants to get the girl_  
_And do I help them?_  
_Yes, indeed!_  
_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad_  
_So true_  
_They come flocking to me crying_  
_Will you help us, pretty please?"_  
_And I help them!_  
_Yes I do!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls"_


	4. Chapter 4

"That so matched you Nico." Lucy said.

"Idea!" Grover said.

"What is it?" Lucy said.

"Love songs!" He said.

"Ugh!" Nico said.

"No seriously!" Grover said.

"Fine." Annabeth said. "Percy?"

"Me and Annabeth." He said.

"Jason and me." Piper said.

"Leo and me." Lucy said.

"Um... Nico and me." Thalia groaned.

"Oh thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Annabeth and Percy, you guys start." Grover said.

"Okay."

_ "Hmm yea_  
_Hey yea_

_Can you imagine what would happen_  
_If we could have any dream_  
_I wish this moment was ours to_  
_Own it and that it would_  
_Never leave_

_Then I would thank that star_  
_That made our wish come true_  
_(Come true) oh yea cause he_  
_Knows that where you are_  
_Is where I should be too_

_Chorus:_  
_RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_  
_I'm looking at you and my_  
_Heart loves the view cause_  
_You mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_  
_I promise you somehow_  
_That tomorrow can wait_  
_For some other day to be_  
_(To be) but right now_  
_There's you and me_

_If this was forever what_  
_Could be better we already_  
_Proved it was but in 2123_  
_Hours abandon the universe_  
_Gonna make you everything_  
_In our whole world change_  
_(It's our changing)_

_And you know that where we_  
_Are will never be the same_  
_Oh no oh no_

_Chorus:_  
_RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_  
_I'm looking at you and my  
[. From: .net .]_  
_Heart loves the view cause_  
_You mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_  
_I'll promise you somehow_  
_That tomorrow can wait_  
_For some other day to be_  
_(To be) but right now_  
_There's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming (coming)_  
_And it's coming fast_  
_(As long as there's you_  
_And me oh yea) so lets_  
_Make this second last_  
_Make it last_

_Chorus:_  
_Right Here ohh right now_  
_Yea I'm looking at you_  
_And my heart loves the view_  
_Cuz you mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE_  
_I promise you somehow_  
_That tomorrow can wait_  
_For some other day to be_  
_(To be) but right now_  
_There's you and me_

_RIGHT HERE_  
_I promise you somehow_  
_Tomorrow can wait for_  
_Some other day to be_  
_(To be) but right now_  
_There's you and me_  
_(You and me) ohh_  
_You and me but right_  
_Now there's you and_  
_Meee"_

They finished looking at each other.

"Aww." Lucy said. "I think I'm going to barf."


	6. Chapter 6

"Leo and Lucy your turn." Grover said.

"Okay." Leo said nervously.

"Wait!" Annabeth screamed. "Percy wants to sing a solo."

"Okay."

_ "The seaweed is always greener_  
_In somebody else's lake_  
_You dream about going up there_  
_But that is a big mistake_  
_Just look at the world around you_  
_Right here on the ocean floor_  
_Such wonderful things surround you_  
_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter_  
_Take it from me_  
_Up on the shore they work all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away_  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full time to floatin'_  
_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
_As off through the waves they roll_  
_The fish on the land ain't happy_  
_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_  
_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss get hungry_  
_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Nobody beat us_  
_Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_  
_We what the land folks loves to cook_  
_Under the sea we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles_  
_Life is the bubbles_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
_They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_  
_The carp play the harp_  
_The plaice play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_The bass play the brass_  
_The chub play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul_  
_(Yeah)_  
_The ray he can play_  
_The lings on the strings_  
_The trout rockin' out_  
_The blackfish she sings_  
_The smelt and the sprat_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_When the sardine_  
_Begin the beguine_  
_It's music to me_  
_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot crustacean band_  
_Each little clam here_  
_know how to jam here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little snail here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Under the water_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the sea"_

"That made since." Piper said.

"Now Lucy and Leo."

_[Lucy]_

"Take_ my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._  
_[Both]_  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_  
_[Troy]_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_  
_[Both]_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_  
_[Both]_  
_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance"_


	7. Disclaimer

**REMINDER: I ONLY OWN LUCY. EVERYONE AND THING IS EITHER RICK RIORDAN'S OR THE ARTIST OF THE SONG!**


End file.
